Love Triangle
by GleekSquad
Summary: Finn goes through a really confusing time to try to figure out if he really likes Quinn or Rachel.


Love Triangle

Finn's mind was just flustered once again. Not like the flustered when he didn't comprehend his math homework, but flustered with his emotions. He was drawn to Quinn when he dated Rachel and drawn to Rachel when dating Quinn. He always had an excuse when his relationships didn't work. But what was the cause of them always coming to a crippling end?

Finn walked down the hallway as every yearning girls' eyes looked at him. Maybe he had to date someone who wasn't in Glee. Maybe someone who wasn't always all over him at all times. But who? No. He didn't know a lot of people that he would want to date. His search for a girlfriend came right back to Rachel and Quinn again. Rachel or Quinn? Rachel or Quinn? How could he pick? He yelled at both of them for cheating on him and ended numerous relationships between them. How could he decide? What if they both moved on and found someone else other than him? Finn was so intently thinking that he didn't notice he had run into all the popular football jocks…

He was in the middle of a slushee circle. Each jock held a different colored slushee waiting for the signal to throw it at him. 3! 2! 1! The freezing ice shards stung every naked part on his body and it dripped through his clothes looking like a hot damn mess! He looked at them angrily and stormed off to the bathroom (he must have learned the proper way to storm off from Rachel). Without even noticing, he had stormed off into the _girls_ bathroom.

He took off his colorful shirt and washed all the slushee remainders off his head. He was too embarrassed, annoyed and angry that he didn't notice someone coming out of the bathroom stall. She walked out of the stall and saw someone over the sink. _Who is that? What is he doing in the girls' bathroom? _ She walked over and saw who it was. It was Finn. "Finn? What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?" Finn's stomach dropped as he noticed this wasn't the boys' bathroom. He looked up and said," Oh, hi Rachel. What am I doing in the girls' bathroom? Well, um, I don't know. I got slusheed so I guess I walked into the wrong bathroom." Rachel looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything.

She helped him wash the blue dye number 2 out of his hair and the corn syrup from his face and eyes. There was still a tension between them from their weekly breakups and getting back together after their breakups. Neither could look straight into each other's eyes. Rachel knew she had to break the awkwardness in the air. She hugged him. His blubbery "abs" and chest was ice cold, so she hugged him harder. Finn didn't know what to say or do. He was so dazed he almost forgot how to speak. He hugged her too and they just stood there in the middle of the bathroom in each other's arms.

Quinn was walking in the hall after school thinking about Finn as Prom King and how she had to redo her makeup. She hadn't looked at herself in a mirror since this morning and hoped that she wasn't walking around school looking horrible. She thought about how Finn must have finally decided about his feelings towards her. She walked past a puddle of slushee and knew someone from glee club or a nerd got hit. She walked into the bathroom seeing Rachel and Finn and in a second, her bubbly emotion had turned into fury. How many times did Finn have to fall for that stupid girl? How could she never get it right? She knew that he didn't like her anymore! It's just her and her stupid singing talent that draws him to her.

Finn was oblivious to the door opening to his left. He didn't know what he was feeling about Rachel. What could he do? He was obviously giving her the wrong signs. Did that mean that he chose Quinn? He liked both of them for their totally different qualities. Each with some flaws, but ultimately good people. Which to pick? Quinn or Rachel? Rachel or Finn? He heard a whimper to his left. He could see a tear falling off Quinn's face as she ran out of the bathroom.

_What was he thinking? In school? With Rachel? It's so hard to predict Finn anymore! What is he doing? He was standing in the middle of the girls' bathroom hugging a girl with no shirt on. I guess he didn't change his feelings about me. _ Quinn didn't know what to make of Finn. She was confused like a Mexican in France.

Finn came running, dashing actually, for Quinn. He didn't know where he stood with either of them. Right now he was going for Quinn. He didn't even know why he was following Quinn. Maybe this was a sign that he liked her more. He had just been hugging Rachel for 10 minutes though. Finn's head was going to explode from confusion.

Rachel stood in the middle of the girls' bathroom confused as ever. What just happened? Finn was right in her arms as she was in his. What made him just run away like that? What did she do wrong?

Each one went home not knowing what was going on and each intended to know what was going on during their next glee rehearsal. That was tomorrow.


End file.
